All for a petting
by Nebula Ackerman
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Draco aime se faire câliner. Harry n'aime pas le caresser. Théodore est agacé. HarryDraco Fouine!Draco oneshot


Note Traductrice : Hey tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS que je trouvais tout mignon, donc prenez le temps de le lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des problèmes de traduction ou autre :)

Merci à l'auteure **: justanormalgirl357**

Bonne lecture !

Titre : All for a petting (tout pour une caresse)

Rating : G

Genre : Romance/Humour

Résumé : Draco adore être câliner. Harry n'aime pas le caresser. Théodore est agacé.

Pairing : Harry/Draco

* * *

Drago se blottit contre Harry et soupira. « Câlines-moi », ordonna t-il en enfouissant sa tête contre la main d'Harry.

« Draco », avertit-il. Ils en avaient parlé avant. Harry n'aimait pas caresser Draco parce que cela lui donnait l'impression que Draco était Hedwige. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette image en tête quand il faisait l'amour au blond.

« S'il te plait », plaida t-il, mordant sensuellement ses lèvres. Il savait qu'Harry avait du mal à résister à cela.

« Draco ! » claqua Harry. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas te caresser. Arrête de me demander de le faire. » Il s'assit et ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Il ramassa ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

Le lit craqua alors que Draco se levait et ramassait ses habits. « Bien. » Et il marcha d'un pas lourd hors de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Harry qui se sentait un peu coupable.

* * *

Trois plumes cassées plus tard et des tonnes de marmonnements coléreux, Théodore demanda à Draco ce qui n'allait pas. Draco poussa un long soupir et répliqua : « Harry ne veut pas me chouchouter. »

Pansy s'affala sur le canapé à côté de lui et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi pas ? J'adore te câliner. »

Draco lui sourit. « Je sais ! Il a dit quelque chose comme s'il avait la sensation que j'étais son animal de compagnie et qu'il me récompensait. » Il souffla et brisa une autre plume.

« C'est ce qu'on obtient quand on sort avec un Gryffondor », marmonna Théodore, lançant un bref regard à Draco.

« Hey ! Je vous fais savoir que les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous si mauvais. Bon, la plupart d'entre eux le sont. Okay, tous sauf Harry. Excepté quand il ne veut pas me caresser. » Grommela t-il sombrement en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Mon chéri, » dit Pansy, ses doigts continuant de peigner ses cheveux soyeux. « Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à lui ? Je pense que tu mérites d'être câliner. »

« Je sais ! » se renfrogna t-il.

Théodore sourit, une idée venant à lui. « Tu veux vraiment qu'il te caresse ? » Draco lui lança un regard suspicieux puis hocha la tête. « Suis-moi. »

Pansy lui tapota la main, puis Draco partit, suivant Théodore. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda t-il même s'il le savait. Il avait marché vers la salle commune des Gryffondors beaucoup plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

« A Potter pour que tu puisses être pouponné », dit Théodore, une lueur dans les yeux. Draco sourit avant de se mettre à rire sur le pourquoi Harry allait le caresser à cause de tout ce qu'il allait faire au garçon aux cheveux en nid de corbeau. Au moment où ils atteignirent le portrait, Théodore fut très heureux de mettre en œuvre son plan. « Quel est le mot de passe ? » demanda t-il, sortant Draco de sa tirade.

« Carpe diem », annonça Draco. La Grosse Dame se tourna vers eux, mais ne s'ouvrit pas comme il ne lui avait pas parlé directement.

« Bien. » Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco.

Draco glapit, « Qu'est-ce que tu- » Mais Théodore murmura un sort et la chose suivante que Draco savait, c'est qu'il était très petit. Petit et à fourrure et blanc. Il haleta et se tordit pour regarder sa queue. Il savait que cette queue ne partait pas de nulle part. Il était une fouine !

Théodore entendit son piaillement de colère. Il rit et lui dit, « Tu m'ennuyais. Maintenant tu vas avoir tes caresses. Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui encore ou je te métamorphoserais plus longtemps. Cette fois-ci ça va durer vingt minutes. » Il se tourna vers le portrait et dit « Carpe diem. » Quand celui-ci s'ouvrit, la seule chose dans le couloir était un petit furet blanc.

Ginny regarda perplexe le petit animal. Il était tellement mignon ! « Ici, petit bonhomme. Viens là », roucoula t-elle en se penchant pour saisir Draco.

Oh, merde, pensa Draco alors que ses mains s'abaissaient sur lui. Au début, il lutta mais finit pas céder. Elle était amie avec Harry. Elle pourrait le prendre et l'emmener à Harry. Ou peut-être l'emmènerait-elle à Hermione. Elle était beaucoup plus intelligente et trouverait avant son Harry.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » dit Ginny avec empressement, déposant Draco sur le canapé entre Harry et Ron. « N'est-il pas mignon ? »

Ron commença à rire. « Hey, Harry. » Il le poussa, faisant se détourner Harry d'Hermione pour qu'il le regarde. « Ca ressemble à Malfoy en quatrième année. Tu te souviens ? Malfoy, l'incroyable fouine bondissante. » S'écroula t-il de rire.

Draco se hérissa. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait ? Il mordit la main de Ron. Ron le repoussa et le regarda fixement. « Imbécile de fouine. » Il frotta sa main et allait frapper Draco quand Hermione cria, « Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Ronald ! » Draco la regarda, essayant de lui envoyer par message télépathique que c'était lui. « Ne pousse pas cette pauvre petite créature sans défense. » Draco était vraiment déçu.

« Je veux le garder », déclara Ginny.

Harry rit. « Je parie qu'il appartient à quelqu'un. » Il attrapa Draco et le soutint, le regardant dans les yeux. « Ses yeux ressemblent même à ceux de Draco. »

Draco se tortilla dans son étreinte. C'était ça ! Harry devait comprendre. Il avait ses yeux.

« Hmm, les furets blancs ne sont-ils pas censés avoir les yeux rouges ? » demanda Hermione, tendant sa main et caressant Draco légèrement. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le faire, il se laissa aller contre le toucher. Il se sentait vraiment bien.

Hermione rit, tout comme Ginny. « Aww, c'est tellement mignon ! » dit Ginny, tendant sa main et le caressant aussi. Draco, pour sa part, essayait de se renfrogner et de s'enfouir dans la chemise d'Harry, mais il se sentait si bien. Finalement, les filles s'arrêtèrent et Draco geignit faiblement. Ca lui manquait déjà.

« Je pense que c'est répugnant », annonça Ron. Draco essaya de se jeter sur lui mais Harry le saisit. Ginny et Hermione recommencèrent à rire.

« Je pense qu'il t'a entendu », dit Ginny, profondément amusé.

Hermione murmura, « C'est étrange. »

Harry caressa avec sa main la fourrure de Draco et lui sourit. « Probablement juste une coïncidence. »

Draco voulait être en colère contre Harry. Il le voulait vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il le caresse alors qu'il était une fouine mais pas une personne. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère, car il était tellement préférable d'avoir les mains d'Harry fouillant dans sa fourrure plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre.

Soudainement, Draco se sentit grandir et il entendit les autres haleter. La main d'Harry caressa à moitié les cheveux de Draco avant de s'arrêter et il regarda surpris un Draco très humain.

Ginny cria, « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Stupide Théo », grogna Draco, bougeant ses jambes pour se mettre à califourchon sur Harry. Il lui sourit. « Il semblerait que tu m'ais caressé finalement », dit-il effrontément.

Harry grommela et tira Draco en avant pour un doux baiser. Leurs lèvres s'activèrent doucement, Harry ouvrit sa bouche et en laissa entrer la langue de Draco. Il se détacha de lui et regarda les yeux de Draco. « Ne t'y habitues juste pas. »

* * *

Fin !

N'hésitez à laisser une review, même une critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer et encore merci à l'auteure pour ce petit OS tout choupi !


End file.
